Time Traveling
by SoulofaDragonfly
Summary: While doing a mission, the Sg1 team encounter some sort of object that sends them back to the original Sg1 team's very first mission. Of course, it ensues in a lot of very bad suggestions on how they're getting home.


**_Stargate SG-1_**

_Title:_ Time Traveling

_Summery:_ While doing a mission, the Sg-1 team encounter some sort of object that sends them back to the original Sg-1 team's very first mission. Of course, it ensues in a lot of very bad "suggestions" on how their going to get home.

_Disclaimers:_ Unfortunately-as everyone else has said on this thingamajig-I do _not_ own Stargate. Dang it.

Chapter 1: Back to the Beginning

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was in shock, awe, and happiness-wait, that didn't sound right to him. He frowned, and turned to look at Dr. Daniel Jackson, who was currently busy trying to shove Vala Mal Duran away from him, who was poking him in places that Cameron would rather not mention.

"Daniel…what the hell is this place? And how the hell did you find it?" Cameron asked. His voice bounced around the walls, making him wince. The place was undeniably cramped, but he could deal. He wasn't quite sure that Daniel could, however.

"This place is called a cave, Cameron." Daniel said, rolling his eyes. "And I found it by searching with the other team that's currently guarding the Stargate."

"I know it's a cave. But…it's not like any cave that I've ever seen…and I've seen a lot!" Cameron added, as Daniel opened his mouth to argue. He watched Daniel work his mouth, as he tried to find an answer. It wasn't Daniel who answered however, it was Vala.

"I've seen caves like this; it was used to hide people in when the Gu'ald came after all of us." Vala said.

"Really?" Daniel asked, sounded half interested. Cameron bumped his head on the low ceiling. He muttered a curse.

"This is defiantly one of the better caves that I've come across." Vala said, looking around in satisfaction. As they continued to walk forward, Teal'c spoke.

"I believe that I have also seen caves such as these…though this one is slightly unusual. For one, these caves are usually darker, and they do not have writings on the walls." Teal'c said, in a matter of fact tone. Daniel stopped, looking at the walls. Cameron bumped into him.

"These aren't like any markings I've ever seen!" Daniel said.

"Wow." Vala remarked. "Something our boy genius doesn't know." Cameron held back a snicker, as Daniel glared at her. Cameron looked at the marking in interest. They seemed all right to him.

"I think I know what it says." Cameron said, peering at them. "It's kind of difficult to tell though."

"How can you possibly know what it says?" Daniel demanded. "You hardly know any languages except English." Cameron frowned at the wall with the writing on it. He had no idea how he was able to read it.

"The writings say something about death…war…huh, that's a weird one." He peered at it. "I can't make that one out. I think it's something about time."

"Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Jackson-I think you should come and see this." A voice one Cameron's radio suddenly spoke up.

"What is it?" Cameron asked. It was a new member to the SGC, and it had joined one of the teams, as looking out. His name was Don.

"There's some sort of bright light, shinning from the Stargate, Sir. I don't think the Stargate's on, but…it's really odd." Don answered.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" Vala called. As one, Cameron, Daniel, and Teal'c all turned to the spot that Vala was previously at. She wasn't there. Cameron sighed.

"Don, hold your ground…Vala's entered some room to the cave we're in, and we might be a while. If anything bad happens, run to the cave where we're at." Cameron ordered.

"Roger, Sir."

Cameron turned to Daniel and Teal'c.

"We'd best go and see what she found." He muttered. The three guys headed towards her, and found her looking interestedly at a large round object, in the center of the cave room. The object was glowing, and it was also making a humming noise.

"Did you touch anything, Vala?" Daniel demanded.

"No. It was like this when I found it." Vala answered, going around it in a circle, and examining every inch. Cameron came forward to investigate as well.

"There's a button here." Cameron exclaimed. He frowned.

"Don't push it!" Daniel said. Suddenly, Cameron hand shot forward. He tried to jerk back in surprise, but it was too late. His finger pressed the button and a blinding flash of light gave way, like a shockwave. Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c fell to the ground, though Cameron remained standing. He scowled at the object.

"I swear it wasn't me who touched. My arm just shot out like someone forced it too." Cameron said.

"I'm sure it did." Vala said, smiling as she stood up again. She dusted her jeans off. Suddenly, a lot of people came in, carrying spears in their hands.

"Jayma! Halea onya!" One shouted.

Cameron and the team stared in shock.

"Uh…what'd they say?" Cameron asked, turning to Daniel. But Daniel was staying at them in surprise too.

"I think they said, 'Hands up'." Vala said, complying too their demand. As one, the three guys put their hands up in the air as well. Cameron, Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala all stared at the men surrounding them with spears. Cameron spoke first.

"I guessing that this isn't a good sign."

**_TBC_**

Thanks for reading everyone. I would really like some reviews on how I did. The next chapter will come soon! (I wouldn't mind having a beta reader either!) Later!

SoulofaDragonfly.


End file.
